Sev'ral timez being cute got me out of prison (and other oddness)
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Mabel tends to get in trouble a lot more after her summer in Gravity Falls. Good thing the odds, while really odd, are in her favor (that and her brother). No longer 14 times being cute got me out of prison
1. The boy can witness

**Just as a warning there will be eventual Dipcifica (though this is** ** _definitely_** **Mabel's story) and some OC/Mabel romance (No spoilers about that) and maybe some Candy/OC romance... Dunno. Fourteen chapters, and taking suggestions.**

* * *

Chapter 1-The boy can witness

She wouldn't intentionally blow up the Home economics kitchen. Well, not unless she was fighting a demon, crazy puppet, or boredom. But really, this time it was an accident. Like really, an actual accidental accident. Dipper was there. He could've told you, could've told anyone. Actually, he was giving his testimony right now. And she was in a holding cell. She'd heard Miranda's rights and was honestly tired of the whole ordeal.

She could've been home!

Doing homework! She snorted.

Okay, not doing homework. Waiting until Dipper was done doing his super advanced gifted program homework, so he could dumb down hers. He was always nice about it, but it was always a little demeaning all the same. Except...

There was one homework assignment she was looking forward to doing, for creative writing class. After her time in Gravity Falls' her imagination had doubled and she was more than capable of writing _wild_ stories. Her assignment? Write a fictitious (Dipper word) tale of your summer vacation. And, to be honest? She was actually going to write about a summer that wasn't hers. Something... Fictitious. But not now. Now she had been separated from her belongings, her brother, her pig. Everything except one thing.

Her knitting.

She was making a sweater for Dipper. It was supposed to be a secret but he'd known it for months. A pine tree under a sky full up with the big Dipper. An ambitious project sure, but she'd made almost every sweater she wore, so why not? Besides. She had time to kill.

A 20 to life maybe, if they didn't believe that it was an accident.

If they didn't believe that her quiche had simply lost it's mind and exploded. She hated quiche anyway. No one really likes quiche. She frowned and missed a stitch.

"Alas, woe is me... I have failed my family..." She moaned. Today really was a crummy day. And she'd had here fair share of those. Where was Dipper? They weren't going to blame him were they? The stupid boy wouldn't possible take the blame. In fact she could mentally hear him arguing for the freedom of them both, though they technically couldn't be released, whether guilty or innocent, until one or more of their parents or subsequent (Dipper word) legal guardians arrived to pick them up. Because they had _definitely_ missed the bus.

"Ah what's the matter sunshine?" A guy asked, coming in and hearing her pout. She was defensive, but she usually was these days. She still wanted the friendship of everyone around, and saw the good in most everyone, but had been lied to enough to make her wary.

"Just knitting problems."

"How'd they let you keep those?" The guy asked.

"I don't know. Guess they knew the face of an innocent girl when they saw it."

He chuckled.

"Yeah well I believe you. Actually you and your brother are free to go." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's it? Not even going to check my backpack for bombs?"

"All we found were stickers and a grappling hook. We advise against taking the grappling hook to school, but otherwise..." She gave him her best, I like you smile and stuck out a hand for shaking after he unlocked the door to her cell.

"I'm Mabel Pines."

"Nice to meet you, Warden Joseph, I doubt I'll be seeing more of you. You look like a good kid." She smiled and shrugged, gathering her knitting up into her arms and running out to reunite with Dipper.

Later that night she filled in Grunkle Stan the details about her arrest, and they shared a good long laugh.

And then Dipper explained her pre-algebra homework.

Yay.

Maybe she should have blown up that class room instead...

* * *

 **Tell me if you think I'm writing her OOC (out of character), but this chapter was fun to write!**


	2. They started it

**Spoiler for Dipper's real name (revealed in the third journal). If you didn't know it before and don't want it spoiled here, I suggest you look it up first.**

* * *

Chapter 2 They started it

It was deserved.

It. Was. Deserved! She crossed her arms and scowled, he hair going everywhere as she leaned against the cold stone wale of the holding cell she was twice familiar with. It was completely deserved. Those two better be in their own holding cells. They started everything! She stared at the wall and stuck out her tongue.

"Here again Miss Pines?" The man who had introduced himself as Warden Joseph asked, picking up a piece of paper that had the details of the "incident". His eyes widened.

"Maybe I like it here." Mabel said with a smirk.

"It's cozy, just like home."

"Maybe it's because you're a teenager. Teenagers are always up to something."

"I'm innocent." She interjected.

"That's a teenager phrase."

"It seems pretty common a phrase for everyone when they were falsely accused."

"Report says you beat up two eighth graders." She nodded.

"Report says."

"And did you?" She nodded again, with a smile.

"So you're not falsely accused are you miss?"

"They started it."

"Alright, now that's a teenager phrase." She shrugged.

"Okay, that's fair. But I'm serious. Where's Dipper?" The Warden looked confused.

"You mean your brother Mason?" She snorted.

"Absolutely not I don't mean my brother _Mason_. I mean my brother _Dipper_. Say it with me Warden. _Dipper_."

"Dipper." He muttered, not amused.

"What do you have against teenagers, Warden Joseph?" She asked, straightening her long, thick hair.

"Easy, my son's one. Now Mabel, why'd you attack those two girls?"

"I was provoked." He grinned, and for a second she smiled back uneasily, wondering if he was about to mock her. She should have known that he wasn't the kind of person.

"Good answer, actually your story checks out. Which is good because this place isn't really suited for someone like you." She snorted again.

"I could fix it up. I've got some posters that would make this place look homey." He laughed now,

"It's not supposed to look homey. This is a holding cell." He unlocked the door and she stood and stretched.

"No, really, I'll bring them next time I come."

"I hope I never see you again." He laughed.

"You shouldn't be spending your time cooped up in a cell. Maybe go play outside." She winced and wordlessly went out to her brother.

He had his things and hers and sighed.

"How familiar are we going to get with this place?"

"I don't know, depends on what I decide to do next. You alright?" He looked a little worse for wear, his eye was black and his shirt was dirty.

"Yeah of course. You didn't have to do that-" She straightened to her centimeter taller height and looked at him.

"Of course I did."

* * *

 _Earlier that day_...

"Come on! Mom says we have to go get fresh air."

"Then mom should send us back to Oregon." She grumbled, closing the laptop they'd been given as a joint birthday present. He laughed.

"I think we've had enough fresh air, all in all. Want to hit the book store?"

"Is the air in there fresh?"

"Nah, but it smells like books." He got that dreamy look in his eyes he had whenever he talked or thought about books. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you even have money?"

"Of course. And I'll treat you to a pastry if you don't complain or tell mom where we're going."

"She'll find out when you come home with a billion books, dork." She teased. He laughed.

"Come on. Let's get fresh air." The bookstore was within walking distance, and as soon as they arrived she took two of his dollars and went off to the little coffee shop area for a chocolate pastry. She was just eating it and looking at the adult coloring books (a concept which delighted her) when she heard a commotion over by the reference books.

"Hey look, it's that guy from school. Dipstick."

"It's Dipper." She heard her brother protest, he wasn't the pushover he once had been. He fought back now.

"It's whatever we say it is loser." Another girl snarled. Then Mabel heard a stack of books fall to the ground and she left her pastry on the nearest shelf and ran, her standard black flats slapping against the floor boards.

Dipper was on the ground gathering up books about the paranormal. One of the two girls, a slender girl who wore tight t-shirts and clearly had on too much makeup, snickered at his hunched over body and kicked him even father down.

"That's it. Don't mess with my brother." Mabel growled.

The rest of the fight was a blur.

* * *

"So I'm grounded..." Mabel sighed, flopping on her bed.

"I know. I was there. I am too." His new stack of books was piled on the bed table between them, right by the light. There was a _lot_ of stuff about paranormal activity.

"Do you actually think we'll find that again?" She asked, glancing at them."

"Huh?" He looked up from one of those books.

"I mean, this is Piedmont, not Gravity Falls. Do you really think that interesting things will keep happening?"

"Well, we've been to prison two times in the past month."

"That's true. But paranormal things?" He thought for a second and smiled.

"Of course! They have to, we haven't even met a vampire yet." She laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Mm hm, thanks. Now shut up I'm trying to read."


	3. All for a boy

**Let's have some fun.**

* * *

Chapter 3 All for a boy

Mabel couldn't wait one day after the end of their grounding to suggest something, dare she say it, nefarious (Dipper word). She was _fantastic_ at it. And she could usually get her brother along for the ride.

"Let's break into the pool."

"What? Again?"He groaned, looking up from one of his own journals, which he'd started as soon as he got home. he'd written a lot, what he'd learned in Gravity Falls, what Uncle Ford told him when they talked, and everything else he'd noticed, which, in Piedmont, was not much.

"Yeah! I wanna find another cute merman." She grinned. She'd been knitting _a lot_ , so her brother's Christmas present was done in November.

"You think you'll find a merman at the public pool?"

"Sure, every merman I've found has been at a public pool."

"You've only found _one_ merman."

"That's beside the point. Maybe we'll find you a cute mermaid."

"I'm not really in the market for cute mermaids." Mabel would have teased him about who he really liked, but her sense of urgency (kind of a Dipper word) was too great. She hadn't liked a boy since Gravity Falls. How could she be boy crazy without the boy part? There was definitely enough crazy to go around, so why wasn't she falling for anyone? She needed a crazy heartbreak- and soon.

"Let's go." She begged.

"Fine." He was doing it for her, which she loved. She'd have to make it up to him. He closed his journal and jumped off the bed, grabbing the floppy hat Wendy had given him. He didn't wear it often, only when he was particularly homesick for Gravity Falls. She completely understood.

"If we're going to do this we have to be nonchalant about it." She gave him a look to remind him not to use Dipper words. She wasn't stupid, but he had a nice way of making her feel like she was.

"Sorry. We have to act casual. Which means no grappling hook, no Waddles, and no stupid disguises." At that she put down the grappling hook and fake mustache.

"Deal." She skipped ahead, tripping. Dipper suppressed a laugh before following, not skipping.

"Mom we're going out!"

"Okay have fun don't get arrested!" Outside of the Pines family, that would have been a very odd statement. But considering the twins were on a hunt for a merman, odd was kind of their thing.

There were no mermen in the public pool. There wasn't even water at the public pool. So now all they had to show for their escapade was one broken lock and Mabel's disappointment.

"Look, I'm going to go down to the bottom of the pool to see if I can find anything."

"Mabel, don't, there's just trash down there, come on... Let's go." Dipper was obviously getting a little antsy, as he tugged at the ear flaps of his hat, pulling it down closer over his face. She decided not to listen, sliding down into the empty pool. He crouched at the edge, watching her with growing anxiety. That was when the cop car pulled up.

"Hey! Kid, you're not supposed to be here." Mabel's ears perked and she scrambled to climb out.

"Wait!" Dipper face palmed. He had been willing to spare his sister another lock up by not drawing any attention to her.

"It was my idea, you should let him go."

"He's the one holding the broken lock."

"So? I'm the criminal master mind." The police officer snorted.

"Sure, whatever. Both of you in the back of the car." They glared at each other as they sat in the back of the uncomfortable police car.

"You didn't have to take the fall." Dipper hissed in a whisper.

"Me? You were going to let me go free for something that was my fault?"

"well yeah."

"no way do you get to have all the fun." The police officer who had caught them sent them a look that made them shut up.

Warden Joseph had actually believed that the Pines twins would stay out of trouble. Despite, he wasn't surprised to see the familiar sweater wearing brunette in a holding cell again. This time with her brother.

"Why?"

"Breaking and entering sir." She answered.

"Where?"

"The local pool."

"It's November, it's closed."

"That's obviously why we had to break in."

"No, it's not obvious. I take it the boy pounding his head against the wall is your brother-" Warden Joseph paused, recalling that Mason wasn't what he was supposed to say.

"Dipper."

"Yeah, it is."

"Unwilling accomplice?"

"Yep."

"Must be nice having someone like that." Someone sauntered in, talking a mile per minute,

"-Dad can I borrow the wait never mind who is she?" Mabel stood up, her eyes wide.

"Mabel Pines, and you are?"

"Ethan Joseph. Why's my dad got you locked up?"

"Breaking and entering."

"Sounds fun. Dad let them go. This your boyfriend in the cage next to you?"

"Ew he's my brother."

"Dad let the pretty girl and her brother go."

"Ethan they broke the law."

"Yeah but like an itty bitty one. I'm sure they're sorry. You're sorry right?"

"Yeah, of course." He was stunning, she couldn't look away. With light blond hair and beautiful hazel eyes, and they met hers. Dipper had stood up too.

"I'm very sorry as well can we go?" Ethan glanced at him.

"Yeah of course dude. I'll let you out myself." The thin, muscular teen grabbed the ring of keys off of his father's desk and headed toward the cell.

"Ethan. Don't. I'll ground you."

"You don't have to-" Mabel said.

"Yeah but I have a feeling that if this gets back to your parents that you'll be twice as grounded as I will be. Two kids, two parents, quadruple grounded."

"He has a point." Dipper whispered, wanting to get home, tugging at his ear flaps again.

"See? Your brother is smart."

"Yeah I knew that already. But he can be a real idiot at times-"

"Whoa, ease up beautiful. I'm letting you go. But you can come back to see me any time. He unlocked the door.

"I'll give you my number."

"Good luck calling him though, since he's grounded from his phone for a week." Dipper whistled, and not out of sympathy. Ethan had been right, he really did get 1/4 of the grounding. And you'd think his father would be good at sentencing.

Dipper and Mabel fled the scene and came home, not mentioning their brief visit to jail.

"We didn't find your merman." Dipper teased, feeling a lot more at ease now that he wasn't in what Mabel's new crush had called "the cage".

"No..." She sighed dreamily.

"You don't sound upset."

"No..." She sighed again, dropping down onto her bed and hugging Waddles. Dipper hung his hat on his bed post and smiling.

Hard to feel homesick if his sister never left his side.


	4. Owe ya one

**Let's have some fun.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Owe ya one

This one was worth a visit to sweater town.

"Mabel..."

"Mabel isn't here right now. She's in Sweater town."

"Well could you come out of sweater town? Please?"

"No."

"Mabel, I know why you're upset but it would be very nice if you would put your personal grievances aside and deal with your frenemy for a couple ofdays." She peeked her head out of the sweater a little, sniffling.

"Dipper! I'd rather have my mind memory wiped than spend time with Pacifica."

"She's not so bad."

"You told her she was the worst to her face."

"I changed my mind."

"Changed your heart." She muttered. He blushed.

"That's um, beside the point. So, what do you say? A couple of days?"

"Fine... But you have to entertain her or whatever during the days."

"Is that to say you won't be hanging out with us?"

"Of course I am. It would be..." She tried to think of a good Dipper word to use,

"Scatterbrained of me to let you alone with that girl." He face palmed.

"Nice word, but the sentiment is lacking. What do you think I'd do?"

"Kiss her." He blushed further, half wanting to visit sweater town himself.

"I-I w-wouldn't what? UM..." She laughed enough to leave sweater town for now.

"This really what you want Dipper? I know I owe you but wouldn't you rather get a new book or something?" His eyes glittered at the mention of the book, but then he shook his head.

"Fine. Pacifica it is."

* * *

"Is this your room?" Pacifica Northwest, not desiring to go to a business meeting over THANKSGIVING BREAK, had begged her parents to drop her off in Piedmont to spend it with the Pines twins.

"Yeah."

"For both of you?" She bit her lip to not seem appalled (Dipper word).

"Uh huh. What, do you not like it?" Mabel challenged, a little more ready then she should have been to find an excuse to kick out their house guest.

"No, it's great. Absolutely, quaint..." She set down her bag.

"You'll be sleeping on Dipper's bed, and Dipper's sleeping in the living room." Mabel muttered, still upset about the whole ordeal. Pacifica nodded and glanced around again. Then she surprised Mabel for the first time that week,

"Thank you." Mabel's eyes grew wide.

"You're welcome."

"My parents don't get thanksgiving. They spend it in business meetings trying to make more money. I guess we are a little less well to do then we were after that um, thing, happened in Gravity Falls."

"Yeah. That thing." Mabel shifted uncomfortably.

"So where is Dipper?" Pacifica asked to change the subject.

"He's changing, he'll be here in a minute. I hope." Mabel picked up Waddles to distract herself.

"Good, good. Nice guy." Mabel didn't have the nerve to ask Pacifica if she liked Dipper. She didn't even really want to find out. She shuddered thinking about it. Fortunately her brother arrived. He and Pacifica hugged for a very very short amount of time, and then stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before...

"You want a short tour of Piedmont?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah sure."

"You coming Mabel?" She sighed and grabbed her Waddles carrier.

"Of course."

"Is that thing, like, legal?" Pacifica asked in distrust.

"Yeah." Mabel muttered, getting more frustrated and sad as Pacifica continued to push her buttons. Dipper must have noticed because he scratched behind Waddle's ear and gave his sister a reassuring smile.

"So Pacifica what's been happening in Oregon?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, nothing much. We're back in school. Schools is boring, the teachers are hillbillies, and everything is weird like normal." It was amazing how casually she said weird and normal in the same sentence.

"How are the people?"Mabel asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The people. Candy and Grenda. Wendy. Soos. Them!" Mabel insisted. Pacifica backed away.

"Uh, I don't know. Grenda's in my class but I don't see the others..." Mabel wanted to bury her face in pig and scream. Dipper was the only reason she didn't. She owed him. He didn't want a book, he wanted Pacifica. She shuddered.

"What's life like here?" Pacifica asked to avoid the awkwardness.

"Pretty much the same except no hillbillies and no weird."

"Come on. With you two there has to be something weird going on."

"Well, we've gone to jail three times." Pacifica stifled a guffaw.

"How can two people go to jail three times in like three months?"

"It's easier then you would think." Mabel muttered.

"Breaking and entering, public disturbance, and one explosion."

"Yep, that sounds like you." Pacifica remarked, kind of staring at Dipper. He stared back.

"Hey Dipper we're going to be late for dinner we should get back." Mabel intervened before they could have their moment.

"Oh yeah, you'll um, like our mom's cooking. Tomorrow will be better, because, well, Thanksgiving, but tonight should be good too."

"I can't wait." Pacifica muttered, slipping her hand in his as they walked back.

* * *

"You've never been to a sleepover before?" Mabel asked incredulously when they'd all headed to bed.

"No. What's so special about staying up all night with a bunch of people who will get on your nerves by morning?"

"It's fun. You know, fun, the thing normal kids have?"

"Oh you knit sweaters for fun."

"Yeah well you wouldn't know fun if it hit you in the face."

"I don't want to be hit in the face."

"You're missing the point."

"You're acting crazy!" Mabel buried her head in her pillow and shrieked a little.

"Look I would rather go sleep on the couch with my brother. And I'm only suffering through this for Dipper." Pacifica laughed.

"For Dipper? What are you doing For Dipper? Interrupting every conversation I have with him? Standing two steps behind us? Embarrassing him? Grow up."

"You can't make me."

"Grow up!"

"That won't help me. That won't help you and it won't help Dipper." Pacifica sat up on the bed she was using.

"What do you know about helping me? What do you know about helping anyone? You went to jail three times recently. Oh don't think I know that that was all you."

"I had my reasons and the results were good."

"The results of jail? You're cracked."

"I'm cracked, and you don't know how to have fun."

"Oh no somebody call the police."

"Sure. I have the Warden's son on speed dial."

"You're joking."

"I'm not his name is Ethan and his hair is like fine golden silk and his eyes are like magic." Pacifica laughed.

"You have a crush on a warden's son that's just precious."

"Oh yeah? You have a crush on my brother. Admit it." Pacifica blushed.

"That's not important."

"Come on, sleepovers are all about talking about crushes and giving makeovers and playing truth or dare."

"That sounds ridiculous, let's just go to bed."

"Fine." Mabel curled up with Waddles and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanksgiving meal passed as seamlessly as it could. Mabel and Dipper's grandfather came and fawned over them and their new friend, the food was delicious, and then the parents sent the kids away to go have fun because (and they didn't know that Mabel and Dipper knew this) it was time for annual poker gambling night and also time for Mabel and Dipper to blow their parent's twenty dollars each Thanksgiving bribe money.

Ah, the holidays.

People were already lining up for shopping and they joined the crowds in half interest. Every few minutes the line moved significantly. They were nearing the front of the line when a bit of trouble began.

It was always Dipper that got targeted. Dorky Dipper. Little Dipper. Dipstick. People at school abhorred (Dipper word) him. They'd been so much happier in Gravity Falls. Mabel had a couple of friends her, not many but a few. Dipper just had her and a hoard (also a Dipper word) of bullies to torment him. Mabel wanted it to stop, even if she had to stop it herself.

It was just two thugs from school. Just two thugs, older boys with ugly faces. They cut in front of the three of them and if Pacifica hadn't been there Dipper probably would have let them, but having taken out a scary dimensional demon, Dipper Pines thought he was brave enough to shout Hey! at two thugs.

He wasn't. They shoved him to the ground. That was when his sister and crush stepped up. The glanced at each the words poised in their mouths-

"Hold my earrings-" And then silently to themselves,

"whoa."

With Mabel juice running through her veins and fury running through her heart she managed to get a good handful of punches in. Pacifica had a different type of fury running through her veins. Later, when they were sitting in a holding cell together, Pacifica would explain that fury to Mabel.

"You, uh, you weren't wrong. I didn't want to admit it, because we aren't... Weren't friends, but I like your brother. He's the first bit of normal to ever enter my life. He makes me feel like a person. I didn't want the guy who makes me feel like a person getting treated like he wasn't a person. I've felt so much hate in my life. Today I had something to channel that hate at." Pacifica never really opened up like that before. She didn't know she would feel the need to with a person she got jail time with. Granted, jail time was only twenty seven minutes, but it was still the first "black mark" on her record.

And it was one of the best things to ever happen to her.

Before twenty eight minutes has passed a slender boy with pretty hair came in with the keys and unlocked them.

"Hey beautiful sorry I haven't texted you in awhile I was visiting my mom and I didn't want the distraction. You two can go." He gave her a one armed hug that both of them wanted to linger in.

"It's alright. Sorry to interrupt your thanksgiving." Ethan laughed.

"My family doesn't _do_ thanksgiving. Dad and I were going to get pizza. If you guys have got nowhere to be you can come. Oh and Dipper's waiting for you outside."

"Good, good. Is he okay?"

"Is he okay? You took down football players. Are you okay?"

"We'd do anything for Dipper."

"So you want to come for pizza?"

"Yeah sure. Oh yeah, this is Pacifica Northwest."

"Pleasure to meet you." He took Mabel's hand and lead her outside, Pacifica following behind. Even through her glowing blush of pride and her glinting braces smile she noticed Dipper take Pacifica's hand as soon as they were reunited, worriedly asking if she was okay. Her jacket had gotten a little torn, her makeup was smudged and every hair was not in perfect place. However she was better than she had ever been before. They obliged Warden Joseph and his son's offer of pizza. At the end of the evening Ethan Joseph gave Mabel a small peck on the cheek, blushing and running away before she could respond. Pacifica and Dipper had to drag her from the spot, both laughing and more at ease now than ever.

* * *

In the morning Pacifica would be leaving with her parents for Gravity Falls, Oregon, with all of Dipper and Mabel's best wishes for their friends back home. In the morning Dipper would give Pacifica her own peck on the cheek and promise to try to come up to Oregon for Christmas.

But that night Mabel and Pacifica had a sleepover, complete with sprinkles, stickers, makeovers, truth or dare, and _plenty_ of boy talk.

* * *

 **I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**


	5. Christmas Story

**Let's have some fun.**

* * *

Chapter 5-A Christmas Story

"Is it cold in Oregon? It's probably cold. I've never been. My mom lives in Nevada, I've never been anywhere but here and there." He admitted with a dark blush. She was about to remind them that she wore a thick, cozy sweater pretty much twenty five seven, her current one bearing a cute reindeer and polar bear that Dipper said was unlikely to happen in nature. But before she could say that Ethan took off his blue zip up hoodie jacket and handed it to her. It was her turn to blush like insanity. He looked at her as they both blushed, wished her a Merry Christmas in a whisper, and then kissed her on the lips. Then she slipped on the blue jacket and left for Gravity falls.

"Aren't you hot?" Her twin brother asked only an hour later, as sweat made her hair stick to her forehead. She ignored him because he was teasing her. Since he _knew_ she wasn't going to take off the jacket Ethan Joseph had given her. It still smelled like him, and she loved that. Dipper was holding a bag of presents for the residents of Gravity Falls, but his present for Pacifica he left in his vest pocket. Their parents sat in the row in front of them and were asleep against each other.

"You want to sleep?" Dipper asked, since it was a long ride. She shook her head.

"I had a shot of Mable Juice before we left. Do you?"

"Nah, not now at least. Bus seat treasure hunt?"

"Of course."

Stan and Ford were there to meet them at the bus. A lot of people were actually. The grownups made quick introductions and hugged genially. But the kids were the ones they _wanted_ to see.

"Kids! Come on and give your Grunkle a hug." Dipper and Mabel immediately hugged their grunkle Stan and then Ford. Ford was smiling.

"How's that journal coming along Mason?" This was the first time it was revealed to Mabel that he'd told Ford his real name. He was so very much not the type to admit his first name aloud, that it surprised her. Of course, Ford and Dipper had always seemed like they were cut from the same cloth.

"Not so great Uncle Ford... Not much happens in Piedmont. It's good to be back."

"Aw, I'm sure that's not true. You just need to keep looking kid." Dipper smiled and nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'm keeping a new journal myself, but, and I hate to say it, I'm not sure if I want to show it off yet."

"I get it." Dipper admitted, a little disappointed. After their warm hugs and cheerful reunion, the twins were enveloped in a hug from behind. Dipper was lifted two feet off the ground by Soos, and Mabel was given a similar treatment by Grenda. Mabel squealed, turned herself around and hugged Grenda, then doing the same for Candy once she was back on the ground.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She squealed.

"We've missed you too!" The tight group hug didn't break until Mabel heard something that caught her attention.

"Nice hat, where'd you get it?" Wendy teased Dipper from behind, causing him to swivel and automatically blush even though he was getting over her.

"Someone cool gave it to me." He replied.

"Nice! Someone cool gave me my hat too." She rubbed the hat on Dipper's head, making him flinch good naturedly, grinning. Then Wendy messed up Mabel's hair.

"Why are you wearing a jacket and a sweater?" Wendy teased. Mabel's eyes glittered and she looked around at Candy, Grenda, and Wendy.

"Because- I have a boyfriend!" Grenda and Candy squealed. Wendy just smirked.

"Sweet." She high fived Mabel and then looked at Dipper.

"I have a boyfriend too, now. I just wanted to make sure we're still cool." Dipper nodded, looking flustered and trying to lean on something that wasn't there.

"Yeah, yeah, of course we're cool. I'm cool, um..." He fell over. Wendy laughed.

"Yeah, you're cool. I have to go meet him for dinner but we'll hang while you guys are here." Dipper smiled and then glanced around. Grunkle Stan, check. Great Uncle Ford and Wendy and Soos, check. Soos' girlfriend Melody, check. He'd said hi to everyone worth saying hi to. At least over here.

"I'm gonna-" He started, lamely, and Mabel just smirked at him and waved him off to go see Pacifica.

"You have to tell us _EVERYTHING_ about _YOUR BOYFRIEND."_ Grenda yelled. Mabel laughed.

"Of course!" She looked around mischievously.

"Wanna go have some fun while I fill you in?" Candy and Grenda got her gist, and Candy giggled.

"Are we going to be criminals?" She asked in that way of hers. Mabel gave a subtle nod as they snuck away.

"YES! CRIMINALS!" Grenda shouted, earning a few odd looks from the grown ups, except for Grunkle Stan who was proud.

* * *

 ** _The awkward bit no one expected_.**

"So. Nephew whose name I have forgotten. How goes the employment?" Grunkle Stan asked awkwardly as they sat around the poker table awkwardly adult bonding. Man. It was like he had never even seen his nephew or his nephew's bride's faces before. So. Awkward.

"Um. Good. And you?"

SO ON.

* * *

"Hey! What do you three think you're doing?" Sheriff Blubs cried.

"Oh my land!" Deputy Durland cried, horrified.

Because vandalism is frowned upon.

And Unicorn blood vandalism is even more so frowned upon. Deputy Durland fainted.

"Now look what you've done. You're going down town." Sheriff Blubs was still not very intimidating.

Now, three young girls put on their best adorable little girl faces. Mabel pouted at Sheriff Blubs and showed him her sweater, which lit up and said CHRISTMAS CHEER.

"But it's _Christmas!_ You wouldn't lock up three little girls on _Christmas_ would you?"

"Aw... I guess not. Run along. But if I catch you again..."

"Of course Sheriff!" Mabel smirked conspiratorially (Dipper Word) and they ran off, laughing.

"THAT was AWESOME." Grenda pumped the air.

"See you tomorrow guys, I need to go back to the shack." Mabel said, hugging her besties.

* * *

She caught up with Dipper on her way back.

"Is that lipstick on your lips?" She asked, smirking more fiercely. Dipper immediately blushed.

"There was mistletoe!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking, quickly wiping it off.

"Course. Merry Christmas Dipper." She noogied him affectionately.

"Hey!" He protested, laughing.

"Awkward sibling hug?" She asked.

"Awkward sibling hug." They hugged, right there, in the snow covered path leading to the shack.

"Pat pat." Then, the wind picking up and Mabel suddenly very glad for Ethan's jacket, they went inside. All four adults (plus Soos and Melody who were oblivious to the awkwardness), were very grateful for the children.

"Kids!" Grunkle Stan exclaimed, going over and noogying both of them. Then he leaned over to Mabel, winking,

"I'll want details on your crime spree later." He whispered.

"Crime spree? I was just spreading Christmas cheer." She whispered back, winking.

"Of course! Christmas Cheer. I got you both something." He handed them both envelopes. The opened it to see lots and lots of green.

"Two hundred Stan Bucks?" Dipper asked, trying not to sound disappointed. Stan laughed.

"Ha! The look on your face! You ain't getting your real gifts til Christmas." The twins smiled and glanced at each other.

"Fine, you aren't getting yours either."

"What? No fair!"

* * *

 **FAR FETCHED THEORY: Wendy is dating Thompson. Because sometimes nice guys win?**


	6. I too believe in rock n roll, fellow kid

**Man, I dig those rhythm and blues**.

Chapter 6- School Dance

 _Now do you believe in rock and roll?_ _Can music save your mortal soul?_ _And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_ _Well, I know that you're in love with him,_ _'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym,_ _You both kicked off your shoes_ _Man, I dig those rhythm and blues-_

"-Mabel this is awkward."

"You're doing it wrong. If you stop doing it wrong it won't be awkward."

"Slow dancing with my sister is going to be awkward no matter how I do it. And I'm _not_ doing it wrong. You're doing it wrong." She laughed.

"Come on, I'm a killer dancer."

"You're right. You could kill someone with those dance moves." She hit him in the head with a ball of yarn and laughed at his pain. Dipper rubbed his face.

"I don't know why I agreed to help you." Mabel nudged him.

"Aww come on... You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed, noogying her. She pushed him away, towards his bed, laughing.

"You gonna knit yourself a dress for the semi-formal?" He teased.

"That was my plan. Why, you think it's stupid?"

"No, no, you'd make an awesome sweater dress, I just thought you'd wear something... Semi-formal." She stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"A dress? Like, an actual dress from the store?"

"Why?"

"Oh like I know why girls do anything. Has Ethan asked you yet?" Mabel blushed. He hadn't and that was bothering her. Like, really, really bothering her. The dance was in a week. It was for Valentines day. What was he waiting for?

Her father's blessing? (That wasn't going to happen lol)

She was impatient.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe there was a full moon and your boyfriend turned into a werewolf." Dipper suggested, trying to make her feel better. She laughed.

"Why would Ethan be a werewolf?"

"I'm just hoping, to be honest. I'm still waiting on Piedmont to not be the world's most boring place ever, ya know?" Mabel laughed again, thoughtful.

"Yeah, that would be cool..."

"Let's just assume he's a werewolf then," Dipper said, trying to distract from her lack of semi-formal date. It worked as flawlessly as shining a laser to distract Soos.

However, the dance came and Ethan hadn't said a word to her about it. Or amy word to her. He appeared have to left the state suddenly, and Mabel was a little ticked off.

"We can stay home and watch Dream Boy High," Dipper offered as his sister stared at herself in the mirror as she tried not to cry.

"No. I bought a dress."

"Well then, I'll escort you to the dance." He was wearing an awkward fitting suit and escorted his sister to their Middle school Valentine dance.

Mabel looked beautiful. Dipper looked like Dipper. She wore a pink dress with about five billion rhinestones that cast a blinding beam whenever light so happened to brush it. Five middle school guys went blind staring at her, which Dipper seemed to approve of. She was literally glowing. Girls should have been lining up to give her compliments. But, of course, that wasn't how things worked for Mabel Pines.

It happened right after a slow song that Dipper and Mabel had declined to participate in. Because that would be _weird_. Like, Bill Cipher taking over Gravity Falls weird. However, people still decided to make it weird.

"Oh wow. We should have seen it coming. Of course Dipper and Mabel went to the dance together. So Mabel how long have you and your brother been secretly dating?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Mabel scoffed (Dipper word.).

"That surprises me, since you hear stupid things every time you talk." Mabel kind of wanted to shrink back and Dipper already had. This wasn't how School dances were supposed to go, according to most teen rom coms, and certainly everything put out by the Disney Channel.

"You know what surprises me? That her pig isn't her date."

"That would be an upgrade." Someone snickered. That was it. Her blood boiled. The last straw had crossed the line and no sparkly dress or fashionable heels would stop her.

"YOU DON'T INSULT ME, YOU DON'T INSULT MY PIG, AND YOU _DEFINITELY_ DON'T INSULT MY BROTHER!" She went ham on three girls at ones, kicking and punching and throwing things. She broke bones, ripped dresses, and kind of set off the sprinkler system, but she didn't come out of it unscathed. Her own dress was ruined. She was dragged off in cuffs with a black eye. Dipper was worried for her. He glared at the girls who had ruined his sisters last middle school dance. He wanted to kill them, but instead, he followed behind. Because clearly violence hadn't been the answer. Before he followed his sister to the all too familiar police station he went to his locker and pulled out something special.

Mabel was sitting on the floor in the holding cell and crying when under the bars was slipped a giant heart shaped valentine made out of other smaller valentines.

"Happy Valentine's day sis." Mabel managed a weak smile.

"Thanks Dipper..."

"People are stupid. We don't need them. They're just major idiots. We can go home and watch Dream boy High." He said, looking sadly at her.

"That sounds great." She said, sounding tired. Sounding... A little bit broken.

Ethan Joseph rushed in as they were being let out. He took in her appearance. Ruined dress, broken heels, a black eye, and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Mabel- I am so sorry." She looked at him. Just looked at him.

"There was a family emergency. Everything is alright now but I couldn't get home... Until now. I'm so sorry..." He put her arms around her and hugged her close.

"I forgive you, Ethan. But I need to spend some time with my brother right now. I hope things are really alright with your family, and I love you."

"I-I have a present for you."

"Give it to me in a day or two. I just want to go home." He nodded.

"O-okay."

And so they went home and watched Dream boy High, but it wasn't quite the same with her own dream boy stuck in her head.


	7. Bribing the brother goes badly

**Does this story have a conclusion forthcoming? Why yes, yes it does! I know exactly where I plan to end this story, though I am not incredibly positive when the ending shall commence. I kinda have a really big chapter planned before the ultimately much lighter finale, maybe that chapter will be split up to draw out the conclusion, or maybe it will come all at once and just be much longer, either way, here goes this one.**

* * *

"Am I cuter than those guys?" Ethan asked, plopping down to sit next to her as she watched Dream boy High for the one hundredth time that week.

"Who, Craz and Xyler? Nah, you don't hold a candle, and they're better in real life, right?"

"Right? You always say the craziest things, Mabel Pines. That's why I like you."

"My mom let you in?"

"Yeah."

"I figured my brother wouldn't. He's still mad at you for you know, ditching me on Valentines."

"I told you it was an emergency with my family. I missed you terribly."

"Hey... I missed you too. I forgive you. My brother still thinks it was sucky of you, though."

"Well, he's right. Which is why I got you this..." He pulled out a sparkly charm bracelet, with charms personalized to fit her. There was a shooting star, a ball of yarn with knitting needles, a smiley face with braces, a pine tree to represent Dipper's part in her life, a welcome to Piedmont license plate charm, a tiny little pig face, and two small connected hearts. He gave her a dopey grin.

"D'you like it?" She threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I love it."

"And, I something for Dipper, as well." He grinned bigger as if he was proud of himself for coming prepared.

"Oh? Not a charm bracelet, I hope. Dipper doesn't really love those."

"No, no, not a charm bracelet. But I managed to get all three of us tickets to this paranormal show two towns over. Dipper loves that kind of stuff, right?"

"Yeah... I'll go ask him. You should stay here, though."

"To stay safe?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Dipper is totally going to maim you on contact." Maim was another one of those Dipper words. Ethan bought it, though, and shuddered. Mabel snickered a little as she skipped upstairs, knowing Dipper would probably say yes. He was itching for something interesting to happen in Piedmont.

"Hey, Dipstick," She teased, "guess who's downstairs."

"Mermando," He said sarcastically.

"Not quite. It's Ethan."

"Goody. Why do I care?"

"He says he's got all three of us tickets to some private show or something."

"Why do I care?"

"It's paranormal. You've been waiting for this since August!"

"It's a hoax, probably about as legitimate as the Mystery Shack."

"You still want to check it out, though, right?"

"I guess. But I'm not counting anything."

"Bring your book, just in case." He grabbed the hard backed journal with a pine tree on the front.

"Alright."

Because Ethan was only 14 he couldn't drive even though he was always trying to get the keys to his dad's car. So his dad drove him to a pier two towns over and they proceeded to search for this amazing show Ethan had hyped up way too much. Dipper spotted it first. He elbowed Mabel hard, and they both looked up in horror.

"Hey Ethan, is this that amazing show you were talking about?" Ethan looked away from Mabel for a second to focus in on the tent.

"Yeah! I present to you the Tent of Telepathy!" He looked pleased.

"Great. Let's not delay the inevitable." Dipper fixed his hat, which would have looked cooler had it been his cap but worked fine as is, and they headed into the tent.

"My sweet little sugar plum! And her brother."

"We're not doing this Gideon. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh. You two know each other? Whoops." Ethan looked embarrassed. Gideon turned a critical gaze towards Ethan.

"Well, well. He's not much, and his hair could be better. But if he treats you well I won't have to send my minions to haunt his nightmares." He said in that southern drawl of his. Ethan gulped.

"Is he serious?"

"No, he's only nine years old." Dipper said.

"I am ten years old now and a formidable foe Dipper Pines and don't you forget it! Sweet tea?"

"Uh, sure."

"Please, please sit."

"Gideon... Are you following us?"

"What? Why of course not! Don't be ridiculous sugar bear. I am here shooting a movie about a child psychic and promoting it by spreading my mystical abilities to the world."

"You're a fraud, Gideon."

"Be that as it may, Dipper Pines, the world believes, and so I believe. You and I have seen enough weird to last decades, so is it really that hard to believe I have an ounce of mystical ability in my lil' ole' body?" Dipper scratched his head.

"Well, no, I guess not... But this is all still a scam."

"Not at all Pine Tree. I see things. Here them. An after affect of the Falls, perhaps, or something more. Either way, I know some truths. Sweet pea, your boyfriend is hiding things. Don't allow me to stir up trouble between y'all, but I see it. Don't need a crystal ball or any cards, it's in his eyes. Have you looked at his eyes lately?"

"S-sure. They're Hazel."

"Seem a bit yellowish to me. And I know other things, too. I know it isn't the end. That there is more coming. Big, bad things. But y'all aren't really interested in my scam anyways so I guess you ought to be going." Ethan uneasily grabbed Mabel's hand and pulled her out of the tent, but she could hear Dipper and Gideon still talking inside.

"How do you know these things, Gideon Gleeful?"

"In my dreamscape, I see things. If I knew he was with her I would've been more concerned. Maybe they're bad dreams, or maybe they're buried truths. Take care of her, Dipper. That is all I ask."

"You need to tell me more of what's coming."

"Give me your Journal, I'll write it down." There were a few moments of silence, and then the book slammed shut.

Later, at night, when it was just the two of them, Mabel asked to see what was in the journal. But he looked scared, and wouldn't show her. So she knew it had to be Bill.


	8. The Dipper Show

**This chapter is from Dipper's perspective! But it'll be the only one.**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a pretty basic day. Normal, and normal meant boring. Dipper went about his slightly too easy classes. When he could, he rendezvoused with Mabel. He didn't have many other friends here.

Piedmont was soul sucking. Every day just seemed another drag. He missed his friends back in Gravity Falls. He worried about dumb things, like having lost that sense of adventure, that sense of anything could happen, forever.

But it wasn't gone.

Not yet.

He didn't know it. Didn't see it, couldn't tell. But something was happening.

He went to bed on that pretty basic day and woke up in the middle of the night feeling like he was being watched. His throat closed up. His first thought was Bill.

"Mabel!" He hissed into the darkness.

"Go back to sleep bro bro..." She groaned back.

"Mabel something's watching us!"

"You're crazy, you had a bad dream."

"Yeah. A bad dream, sure. I'm serious Mabel, what if it's Bill?"

"We've been having Bill dreams since the falls. It's not Bill."

"You just don't want to admit there's a chance he's still out there."

"Dipper nothing ever happens in Piedmont. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not crazy, I swear."

"Just a little bit. I'm going back to sleep. If you want to stay up and be paranoid by all means go for it." He stayed up a little longer, wallowing in uneasiness. Finally he managed to fall back to sleep, Mabel was already out like a light.

It was a normal day in Piedmont.

"Hey Dipper? Can we talk?" Okay, maybe not. Ethan usually didn't single him out. Ethan and Mabel were going steady after all. They were happy together.

"Yeah, I guess so. Is something wrong?" Dipper wasn't a fighter, but if this guy had broken Mabel's heart he would be quick to break the taller boy's face.

"I know you're really into that cool supernatural stuff right? Like Zombies and Psychics and the lot?"

"Yes. And gnomes."

"W-what? Actually, never mind. I've been having these weird feelings that I think might be related to all that paranormal junk."

"Weird feelings? Like being watched?" Dipper asked, suddenly on high alert.

"H-how did you know? That's exactly how I've been feeling, All spidery and squirrely..."

"Paranoid." Dipper said.

"Hey! My boyfriend and my brother getting along, this is great!" Mabel said, clapping both on the back. Ethan flinched, clearly more uneasy then Dipper. Of course, Dipper had way more experience with the paranormal than Ethan did. He'd hosted a demon, and so he could handle a slap on the back.

"Mabel, Dipper was just telling me about paranormal stuff."

"Not the nightmares from last night again," Mabel said, sounding a little condescending but also a little concerned. In daylight she wondered if there was anything to her brother's claims. At night, when it was the most terrifying to admit that Bill was still around she had refused, but now, with the guys she was closest with next to her in full view of the sun she was able to let that thought in.

She reached for Ethan's hand, frowning when he hesitated.

"I don't know about any nightmares, just that things have been rough around here for awhile." She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Things'll get better."

"I hope so."

"We'll talk later Ethan, I have to get to class." Ethan nodded and went off with Mabel, inwardly trembling.

* * *

Before the day was up Dipper had his paranormal journal in hand and was facing unimagined dangers. He was taking an Uber. Alone. Using leftover Christmas money to cover the cost he rode down to the pier two towns away where Gideon was still promoting his movie.

"Well, hello there Dipper Pines. Have you come to speak about what I've seen?"

"Not quite Gideon. Not that I don't believe you, I just happen to believe that there's a little something more going on."

"Whatever do you mean Dipper?"

"Are you spying on us Gideon? Again?" Gideon looked shocked.

"Dipper I am a changed man I have done away with my shenanigans of old I don't _spy_ on people anymore."

"Are you sure because I'm not the only person who has had the feeling of being watched and you have a track record of illegally recording people."

"Well I never. It was not little ol' me. You're sure it wasn't her new boyfriend?"

"No, because he's being watched too."

"Or it's an elaborate ruse to trick y'all into trusting him."

"He's not a bad person, Gideon. I really don't think he is, at least." Gideon turned to Dipper and examined him.

"Are you a bad person, Dipper Pines?"

"What? Of course not... I mean I try not to be, I'd say I'm as good as human nature allows..." He rambled.

"Now now, don't fret about the moral dilemmas. I just mean to say that good people shake his hand too. I did, you did. We were both foolish back in the Falls, weren't we?"

"No, no, he knows nothing about Gravity Falls or Bill."

"Oh I'm almost sure you're right Dipper. For her sake I really hope you are, now let's get down to the bottom of this being watched problem, alright?" Gideon dragged out a high tech laptop from essentially thin air and began to tap in some numbers. Coordinates.

A screen popped up, showing Mabel in their room back in Piedmont braiding her hair.

"I knew it! I knew you'd been spying on us."

"On the contrary Dipper I only knew how to spy on you if I ever so chose to do. I located your coordinates on this camera from a government drone. Something big must be happening to get them interested in your family again. It's nice to not be on any radars, pardon my language, it sucks to be you."

"You're on plenty of radars Gideon, your face is plastered on billboards in every county from here to the Falls."

"Yet I'm not the one being monitored by the government. Though I might be if you stick around here any longer. If this about Bill, let me know, but until then, don't come back now, you hear?"

"Thanks Gideon," He grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh and Dipper?" The squat ten year old added, halting Dipper in his tracks.

"Yes?" He said with a sigh.

"Here's a twenty for the uber. Watch your back."

"Oh. Thanks... Gideon."

"I truly mean it when I say, don't you ever mention it."


	9. Behind mirrored sunglasses

**This is the big chapter, and the second to last.**

Chapter 9

"Hey, Mabel, do I look cool?" Ethan asked, shamelessly trying to rock a slick pair of shades. Mabel snorted with laughter.

"You look so cool. The coolest…" She promised between laughs.

"Okay, maybe not my style. What would you suggest?"

"Hmm…" She looked around, trying to find a pair. She grabbed some mirrored shades and held them slightly away from his reach.

"I suggest you don't hide those pretty eyes, but if you insist, here." He tried them on and grinned.

"I like them, they're perfect, just like you. Do you want anything?" Mabel thought for a second.

"Let's go to the craft store! I need more yarn for sweaters." She tried to grin slyly, holding in a secret. She was almost done with making him a sweater. Something to complement his eyes, with a nice little pattern, nothing flashy or over the top like she liked, just a string of triangles on the bottom of the sleeves and the sweater. Purple and gold would go well with his gorgeous eyes, so she had to pick out more golden colored yarn. Ethan was happy to oblige her knitting whims, paying for his sunglasses and letting her drag him to the craft store. A few guys from school sometimes teased him about how quirky Mabel had him wrapped around her finger, but there were some people you'd go to hell and back for.

"Do you think he'll love it? I'm pretty sure he'll love it!!!" Mabel was beyond excited about how her boyfriend's new sweater had turned out.

"He'll love it." Dipper said, sounding lackluster. He'd been worried for a long time now. Ever since the visit with Gideon he'd been terrified about what was going on that had them being watched again. The Bill nightmares had started back up, and they were petrifying. Sleep was no longer a friend. Now it was a weapon, delivering bullet Bill.

"Hey, are you alright Dipper?" She could see that he wasn't. Mabel was concerned. She wanted to help, but didn't know how. So she hugged him and noogied him, trying to cheer him up. He let out a sigh.

"C'mon Dipper… It's okay…" He pulled himself out of it, giving her a small, fake smile. Things would have been easier for him if their friends were all around them… So Mabel slipped away to make a few discreet phone calls.

Ethan looked a little bit restrained when he saw her today, he was wearing his new shades. They weren't against dress code or anything, but Mabel wished she could see his eyes. She had his present in her arms and was kind of waving the overly wrapped package around in excitement.

"Ethan! Ethan come here I have a thing for you look look look here! Here's the thing! Do you love it?"

"Calm down Mabel, let me open it, I'm sure I'll love it."

"Sorry I had like, four glasses of Mabel juice."

"...Right…" Ethan took his time unwrapping, making Mabel bounce impatiently and chastise (Dipper word) him every few seconds for being slow.

"I love it Mabel, it suits me."

"I knew you'd say that. My friend is a psychic. Well, he's not really a psychic. Or my friend. He kept wanting to date me. He's really just an acquaintance who I might get a restraining order for. Anyway… Put it on!"

"Of course. I always hoped to get one of your sweaters. Since the day we met." Mabel blushed.

"You're too nice to me."

"Anything for me."

"I have to go Ethan class is going to start soon, bye!" As she took a step away, he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned back and suddenly jumped at him, squeezing him tight in a hug.

"Later…" He decided.

"Later what?"

"Can I hang out at your house later?"

"Of course you can goofball, you're always welcome. Mi casa is totally su casa, you get what I'm saying? It's Spanish it means you're always welcome at my house-"

"Mabel I know that."

"Oh, right! Anyway, love you!"

"Yup… Love you too Mabel Pines." When she was out of sight he fidgeted with his sunglasses and smiled.

Ethan and Mabel were cuddling on the couch, and Dipper was sitting in an out of place rocking chair rocking back and forth in a sort of panicked way, staring down at his opened journal, feeling nervous.

The doorbell rang.

"Mabel I think you have guests." He muttered glumly.

"Au contraire, did I say that right?" She turned to Ethan, "Babe, did I say that right?" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Au contraire, you have guests."

"What? Mabel what did you do? Did you hire the Mariachi guy to follow me again? You know how much I hate that guy. He's super clingy and he smells like gross onion rings. This isn't funny Mabel."

"Just go open the door dork." Dipper sighed and went to get the door, convinced his day was about to be made worse by Mariachi Marshall.

Instead he was met by a hug from Pacifica.

"Oh thank goodness someone less terrible. Your friends are maniacs they listened to terrible music the whole way down."

"Like I liked it any better than you, spoiled brat. Soos's car, Soos's music."

"Come on you guys, my music isn't bad." Dipper's eyes grew wide.

"Pacifica, Wendy, Soos! You guys came… Why?"

"Mabel called us and said you'd been freaking out lately. Like we'd miss a chance to watch you freak out." Wendy teased.

"Ha ha… Thanks you guys… I think it's Bill…"

"Naw come on dude, that creepy triangle has to be long gone. Right? Right?" Soos asked.

"My house is being watched. Something big is going down and I don't know what. I'm useless and terrified." Pacifica knocked on his head.

"Hey dum dum, are you in there? You've taken on Bill before and won."

"It wasn't me…"

"Dipper it's always you. If anyone has what it takes it's you and Mabel." Wendy encouraged. He nodded, but was unconvinced.

"Where's Mabel anyway?" Soos asked.

"Oh, right. Come in, this way." He led them to the living room, Pacifica picking up his journal and thumbing through the mostly empty pages.

"Guys! I'm so glad you made it. I told Dipper he was just being paranoid, but he needed a second opinion. He's just being paranoid, right?"

"I don't know Mabel, you don't think his claims are credible?" Wendy asked, skeptical. Mabel shrugged.

"What claims? What are you guys talking about? Mabel?" Ethan looked around, seeming skittish. He recognized Pacifica, but the other two…

"Oh yeah, Ethan this is Wendy and Soos. Guys, this is my boyfriend Ethan."

"And what are you guys talking about?" Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances, unsure what they could tell him.

"Oh dude, you haven't heard of Bill? He's an interdimensional triangle demon. That dude is a nasty piece of work." Soos said helpfully. Ethan reached for his glasses.

"Oh, I've heard of Bill. You've hurt my feelings Soos." He whipped the Mirrored glasses off dramatically to reveal Bill Cipher's glowing yellow eyes. Mabel screamed and Pacifica dropped the pine tree journal. And then Ethan Cipher got punched in the face.

"I won't let you hurt my family again!" Dipper yelled, having tackled the older and bigger boy to the ground, punching him repeatedly.

"I don't want much Pine Tree. Shooting a little smaller than world domination. Your corpses will do just fine."

"Well you don't get our corpses you big creep!" Mabel yelled, stabbing him in the arm with a knitting needle, tears stinging her eyes.

"I trusted you Ethan." Mabel said, tears dripping down her face now.

"Trust? I was your crush of the week." Pacifica stomped down on his foot.

"She made you a sweater you ungrateful, insignificant-"

"Pacifica, keep it pg, there are kids present!" Cipher chuckled, ignoring the abuse on every hand. Dipper was attacking furiously, Bill's laugh filling the air. Mabel had entered sweater town, and Wendy was just about to bring out her reliable axe when the door was kicked down.

"Do you Pines have to stick your noses in every paranormal catastrophe?" Agent Powers asked as he and Agent Trigger looked around the normal living room now wrecked by the fighting.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE HAVING FUN?!?" Dipper shouted as he was pummeled in the birthmark by Ethan Cipher.

"You know I can't process hilarity or fun," Agent Powers complained.

"Boss?" Agent Trigger asked.

"Yes. Neutralize the demon." A taser deployed, and Ethan went limp. The next thing they knew, all six of them were being carted off in the back of an armoured truck.

It was hard to say who was more bummed out, Dipper or Mabel. Both sat with their head in their hands, Dipper's face was majorly bruised. Mabel's heart was just as bruised. They spoke at the same time,

"I thought Bill was out of our lives." Dipper groaned.

"I thought Ethan loved me…" Mabel sobbed. They wrapped an arm around each other, supporting one another. There was a croak from the floor.

"I… I did… I do… I love you Mabel." Ethan promptly got kicked in the face. But it was just Ethan. Bill wasn't making an appearance right now.

"No you didn't, you just used me to get Bill close to my family. I hate you you scumbag!" She yelled through her tears. He scrambled to his knees and reached for her hand.

"I was crazy for you before I knew that Bill guy… My mom, Mabel, she got really sick. That's why I was gone in February. I was with her. Then this guy tells me he can make her better, I just had to make a tiny little deal. If I'd known he wanted to kill you I wouldn't have agreed… At least I don't think I would have." Mabel kept crying into Dipper's shoulder, not letting Ethan take her hand.

"Do you think I'm going to take you back after what you did? Do you think I can just forgive after you hurt me and my brother? Get out of my life Ethan Joseph. And never ever come back."

Ethan was carted away, and Dipper and Mabel were returned home. But there was a darkness, a gloom over the Pines twins. But they would not let it stay. It was just getting hard to fight their demons.


End file.
